monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Obsession
Obsession was a Ford monster truck driven by Rick Swanson out of Menifee, California since 1998. In addition to competition appearances, the truck is also famous for being featured in a multitude of TV commercials over its career with ads for companies like Maytag, Wendy's, and Bud Light. It was even shown in the House MD TV show as "Colossus". Rick Swanson has been the primary driver of Obsession, with Jeff Jones driving the truck in 2011 while Rick drove Obsessed and Jim Lehnertz driving Obsession from 2012 to 2014. History * 1998- Obsession debuts with a Line-X flagship sponsorship, running mostly with Monster Jerky. * In 2002, for a very select number of shows, Team KCM runs Major Obsession, a truck from the team running the body of obsession. * 2004- A second Obsession with Scott Hartsock and a third Obsession with Rod Wood debuts * 2006- Obsession gets a flagship sponsorship with Fabtech * 2011- Jeff Jones drives Obsession while Rick drives Obsessed. *2011- Obsession's side identity, Wrongway Rick debuts *2012- Jim Lehnertz begins to drive Obsession * 2012- Backwards Bob is briefly driven on the Obsession Chassis, which lead to the creation of Obsession's alternate ego Wrongway Rick. Both Backwards Bob and Wrongway Rick have been run on the Obsession Chassis, with Wrongway Rick exclusively run this way. *2014- Rick Swanson goes back to driving Obsession. *2016- The truck celebrates it's 20th anniversary. It is given a special "film reel" livery depicting various commercials the truck has been featured in throughout the years. *2017- The truck competed on the west coast Fox Sports 1 Series, alongside with a brand new look. *2018- The truck was sold and it will become Wicked Strong. Alter-Egos Obsession has had many alter-egos, most of which were very temporary, even one-offs, for uses such as commercials. * Colossus * Game Over * Maytag * Unnamed truck from Wendy's commercial The truck also has an alter-ego still in use for competition; Wrongway Rick. Gallery 616_071410mtrucks1.jpg|The Original Obsession circa 1999 monster.1.jpg monster.jpg|Alternate Checkered Obsession circa 1999 IMG 1975.PNG|Ditto Obs193c.jpg|Obsession 2001 IMG 4157.JPG|2001 Z055.jpg|(From left to right) Rick Swanson's Obsession, Dragon Slayer, and Obsession (Wood) IMG 5542A-XL.jpg|Obsession circa 2000-2003 Risdfsdfdsfck1.jpg Ob5a.jpg|Obsession 2002 266.jpg|Team KCM's Major Obsession wallpaper1_1024x768.jpg|Obsession circa 2004 Vwf076.jpg Obslnx213a.jpg Obfs4.jpg|Scott Hartsock's Obsession 2004-2005 ob1204a.jpg|Rod Wood's Obsession circa 2004 Anaheim012.jpg|Obsession in 2006, with the logo visible Allmjanhou029.jpg|Obsession 2006 Unjkhjkhkjhjkhjklnamed.png|Fabtech Obsession with the original colors Sd0737.jpg|Obsession 2006-2007 Ffab206a1.jpg|Obsession 2006-2007 10311711 778682318850951 8989036713613226998 n.jpg Obsession.jpg|Obsession 2008-2010 1daywraps.jpg|Obsession in a 1DayWraps.com paint scheme circa 2011 051.jpg|Obsession 2011 Obsession sb.jpg|Smaller Logo Obsession_backwards_tires.png|Obsession in 2014 with the tires on backwards. Rick Swanson.jpg Obsession2013.jpg|Obsession 2012-2015 10647102_939687362728319_6761971552795369179_n.jpg f59b855c-2b79-471a-9c4a-0eb98fbd21dd.jpg|Obsession in a trophy truck body in Monster Jam World Finals 16. 1496417 476441235897830 3379322623639859875 o.jpg Pr11-4.jpg 17796160_1485490118148038_8827600964891244754_n.jpg|Trophy Truck body on the current Obsessed chassis Oakland 022016 Meyers (19).jpg|Obsession 20th Anniversary, circa 2016. Pr23323-78-3.jpg|20th Anniversary Obsession on Obsessed obsessionbudlight.jpg|Obsession in a Bud Light commercial. gizmo_o.jpg|Obsession in a Smirnoff Ice commercial. Unnaasdasdmed.png|Ditto 11351214_963891636975552_8212767483076949703_n.jpg|Obsession in a Hewlett-Packard commercial. Obswend211a.jpg|Obsession in a Wendy's commercial ad obsessionwendys.jpg|Obsession, behind the scenes at the filming of the commercial M064-04-21 Obsession (2).jpg|Muscle Machines Obsession toy, with the Big Dummy Scheme. erick4.jpg|Obsession trophy kart 12043131 1064229723607415 802296004880767443 n.jpg|Their Show Truck, Project-Bronco model.jpg obsessiontoy.JPG 16804197 1584695431548421 3656547029509934543 o.jpg Category:Trucks Category:Hartsock Racing Category:Obsession Racing Category:Rod Wood Racing Category:Muscle Machines Category:T.V./Movie Trucks Category:Retired Trucks